


Tails of evergreen

by paintedwolfdragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adoption, Cats, Childhood Friends, Evergreen - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Kung Fu, M/M, Magic, Muteness, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedwolfdragon/pseuds/paintedwolfdragon
Summary: please give this a chance! leave comments down below, a like and if you guy want more dont forget to book mark! not beta read.Hidden in a vally of cats a young kit lives peacfuly with there parents unawaire of what trouble and greaf may lay ahead of them. Join 13  year old evergreen and their adventure too freedom as they break their bonds and learn to spread their wings, But at what cost.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter one: Baby mine.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a like and comment. if you want more dont be afraid to book mark!

Chapter One 

Two cats shifted through the tangle of plants, being careful not to accidentally crush the meadow fescue. A fawn she-cat with cinnamon patches, with frost socks and green seafoam eyes. Her ears swiveled slightly, her right ear missing a small peace. Her name was Asoka. Her and her mate were traveling from the Blossom Kingdom desperate to clear their heads of the sadness and pain that cloweded their hearts and minds. So it was a surprise when Asoka perked up suddenly, becoming alert, ears twitching around while her tail swished and thumped against the ground; picking up dirt and dust into the air. She scented the air eyes becoming wild and slitted. The motion startled her mate Derrel. 

Before he could question his mates strange behavior, she darted off, down on all fours as she ran weaving and dodging through the long grass. Derrel cried out for her to wait and slow down, but cries fell on deaf ears as his mate disappeared into the long grass. Panicked he quickly followed after her on all fours.

“Asoka! Wait!” But she was still too far away to hear him. Soon they neared the edge of the meadow the long grass coming short enough to barely poke over her fingers and toes, but still Asoka kept running. Her heart beat fast in her chest as she could hear the call, a call only a mother could hear. Tears began to well up in her eyes. A hill where two large rocks stood, giving barely enough room for two cats to slip through, let alone one, but she managed. wiggling herself between the rocks and into a closed in ravine. Standing back on her feet she looked around taking in the soft looking grass and moss covered rocks. Flowers were blooming of all sorts, there was colors everywhere, butterflies of all sizes and patterns fluttering about. It was quiet in the ravine, peaceful. It was too peaceful. The quietness brought on a sinking feeling in her chest, fear that she had imagined the cries in her head. She turned to go back, but that was when she heard it again. Curiosity getting at her. She followed the sound over to a large fallen but hollowed out log surrounded by tall grass. Bending down she pulled the grass apart her heart flooded with happiness, tears spilling down her face.

Derrel was beginning to panic he had lost Asoka in the long grass, only her scent helping him to track her. When he came to the end of the meadow he stood up on two paws, sniffing at the air. The world seemed to spin when he heard a sharp cry break through the air. Fear burst through his body. Finding the direction of the sound he ran towards it slipping between the rocks and into the ravain. His hands clenched around his swords, ready to be drawn and fight, as he gave a battle cry. When he entered the center of the ravain his eyes adjusted to the light of the glowing sun. He saw his mate sitting on a large rocks legs folded underneath each other, in her arms she held a bundle cradled to her chest. Looking at Asoka's face his guard came instantly down from the soft yet saddened look on her face. Asoka looked up, her mates scent suddenly catching her nose she looked at him for a moment then smiled at him. He took it as a sign that it was okay to approach. 

Cautiously he approached Asoka's side and peered over her shoulders. There swaddled up in a soft looking blue blanket was some kind of small creature. It looked almost like cat kit, but not. It was just as chubby, with tiny balled up fists, eyes closed, a scrunched face and a tiny pink nose. But it’s ears were small and it was completely hairless, besides a small tuft of pale white hair sticking out from the blanket. 

“It’s a baby,” Derrel said, nodding his head he let go of the handle of his sword and instead slowly reached for the child, gently running his hands over two twin scratch marks under its eyes. The babys face scrunched up and gave a whine at being disturbed. It’s eyes blinked open looking sleepily at the two faces peering over it before letting out a tiny yawn and snuggling closer to Asoka. She simply smiled and held the child closer to her chest. 

The two cats had left their kingdom and village in order to grief and become at peace with their loss. They left with heavy hearts and pain running through their veins but now they cane back with something to bring them peace forever. While the small family rested next to a dirt path, bags settled down near them, a fire gently roaring in the center of the small camp. Asoka had unwrapped the child finding it had no tail nor claws or fur anywhere else, but she didn't mind she loved its soft skin and its tiny little excited babbles when she would cover her face with her hands to reveal herself again to the baby. Derrel watched the scene with pride and joy his hands moved skillfully and carefully sewing together a blanket to make something soft for the baby’s back so Asoka would be able to carry the infant on her back for the journey home. When the baby began to get fussy Asoka immediately began to make a content of yows milk in a skin water bag and placed the head of the bag to the baby's mouth, the baby began to eagerly suckle from it, tiny hands grabbing at the fur bag happily. Once the baby hand finished she burped, she was then rewrapped back up into the soft blue blanket. Derrel had finished making the harness before starting dinner of fried fish. Eating in silence, both adoptive parents keeping a watchful eye on the baby as it began to snooze off in Asoka's arms.

The next morning Derrel had both his and his wife’s bags strapped to his back while Asoka had the harness strapped around her back and the baby firmly pressed between the carefully woven fabric and its new mothers back. The journey back was long and tiresome, but the length was worth it. Upon arriving at the village she carefully turned the harness on to her stomach and pulled the tiny baby out holding it out so it could see the world and village. 

“Welcome home my little Evergreen.”


	2. Chapter 2: A little older

Chapter two 

The streets of the town were covered in a soft blanket of pink petals from the cherry trees. Gardens that were attached to homes or stores of the village were full of gem green leaves marking spring in full effect. It was Evergreen’s 6th birthday, he and his friends had spent the day running through the town, heading towards the monastery of peace to watch the monkeys practice. The kids wound their way through the crowds, squeezing through a missing stone in the large wall, finding themselves on a dirt path. The stone walls ran in three different layers, the tallest ones protecting the monastery. Long green vines hung down from the side of the building, some creeping over to hold onto the wall, others crept their way down the side of the building just barely touching the ground. Darker green vines had managed to weave themselves through the cobblestone windows of the ministry forming a glass-like substitute. 

The children had found an empty upside down vegetable create placed underneath a thickly veined window. The biggest kid climbing onto the create first before pulling the others up onto the bamboo woven box. The biggest kid gently pulled apart the vines just enough that all four of them were able to peak into the relatively brightly lit room on the monastery. They stared open mouthed in amazement, the room was adorned with weapons from battle axes to nunchucks, each weapon organized neatly on their own racks and each rack was pressed neatly against the back wall of the room. 

In the center both the young and old monkes were going through their daily routine of aki practice. The children watched as they did flips, kicks, twists, and turns. Evergreen was excited, it wasn't every day they got to see this! Young eyes landed on a lone cat practicing on a straw dummy; they had never seen anything like it before. The cat was much older than them with long brown fur, he was tall with yellow pants and a soft flowing shirt. They watched as the cat struck the dummy hard before ducking as the dummy’s arm spun around to swing a dull spiked club at the cat, the long-haired tom struck again twice at the chest of the dummy using both hands, one hand pointed up and the other pointed down, fingers curled tightly. Force from the hits making the dummy bend backward and rear upwards again, swinging full force back at the cat who jumped back from the swinging dummy doing a backflip. Being controlled by some sort of force, the dummy zoomed after the cat still swinging back and forth.

Landing gracefully, the cat swung one leg behind him. His hands reached to his side, pulling out two twin sized sticks, he swung his arms out bending on the leg in front of him, giving the two sticks a firm shake. Evergreen’s eyes lit up as colorful ribbons came pulling out from the sticks. The ribbons shining a silvery white before cascading through the shades of blue, the tips ending in a sharp darkness. The cat launched himself at the dummy, hands twirling the ribbons, his right hand sending the right ribbon flying towards the dummy, the silky fabric constricting around the dummy's wooden body. The cat smirked giving the ribbon a yank. The kits watched as the ribbon went from a shining beautiful fabric to a shark cutting blade, the force of the pull causing cracks to form in the wood around the ribbon. The cat shot out the other ribbon wrapping it tightly around the arm of the dummy. Pulling both hands in close to his body, the dummy zoomed close to him before he twisted around and yanked the ribbons over his shoulder, sending the dummy flying over behind him before it bashed down onto the brick flooring. It landed with a crash, the wood splintering into pieces. 

Evergreen and the kids broke out into cheers and applause, startling everyone in the room, turning around to stare at the youngers with stunned silence. It was then that a breathless she-cat came rushing into the ally and pointed at the young ones letting out a frustrated ‘yawol’ as she quickly caught her breath and ran towards them.

“Uhh..ohh,” the kids cried out jumping from the box, scattering around the she-cat, avoiding large grabbing hands. They took off running farther down the alleyway. The kids eyes were wide with excitement, faces split wide with bright smiles as the large brown and caramel she-cat chased them. Glancing behind them they saw that the she-cat was right behind them, eyes burning with fire, a roar bursting from her throat, claws outstretched to try and snag up any of them. The kits eyes bulged out in horror, the she-cat looking more like an angry fire breathing dragon. Screams of terror echoed through the village as they were caught by her. 

Five minutes later 

The kits had their heads bowed in apology to the brown she-cat, their body's limp as they were dragged away with the exception of Evergreen. Their sensitive ears twitching to the distant yellowing of the she-cat. 

“I should have known that, that filthy thing was responsible for influencing such bad behavior upon you three! I don't ever want to see you boys near that thing again!” 

“But mama, he's really cool,” one of them protested back. 

Evergreen’s smile faded away into a saddened frown knowing that they would never see them again. Not that they cared much it was time for them to head home anyways. Barefoot, Evergreen walked through the village, keeping their head down in an attempt to become invisible to the criticizing glares and whispers. Only when he reached the farmlands did they lift their head. They trudged up a hill to where their own familys farm was. Evergreen walked past the fenced in pasture, the animals trotting up to the fence to nose at him in greeting making them. they opened the gate to the front yard of the house. strolling through the tangle that was the flower bed and vegetable garden. A small smile spread across chubby cheeks, taking in a deep breath, smelling the soft scents of flower blossoms and ripe fruit. The house was constructed from plaster with a tile roofing, the fire chimney sticking out from the top. Padding up to the front brown and white wooden door Evergreen was yanked into the house before they could lay a hand to slide it open. A tall male that was a brown and black tabby, looked down at them and smiled, his long robes flowing elegantly in greeting before he blind folded Evergreen. The older male began to carefully guide him through the house. 

The tabby gently placed his hand on the boys shoulder, leading him to the hallway. The old wooden floors creaking under the weight as they made their way into the kitchen. Evergreen could smell sweet cake, icing and fruit. Mouth practically watering at the salty wild smell of seafood rice. The blindfold was lifted from their head. Blinking softly, Evergreen’s eyes quickly adjusted to the sudden flood of light, rubbing them he opened them to see the room. There in the kitchen was his mother and father, the two were standing behind the kitchen table smiling brightly at them. On the table was an amazing spread of food. Strawberry shortcake stacked with fluffy whipped ice frosting draped in sour sweet berries, frozen summer leafs had been laid carefully underneath the shimmering red fruit. A long glass held a bright amber juice with rose petals frozen inside of ice cubes, the liquid fizzed with tiny pebble like bubbles buried at the bottom of the glass, a sky blue plate sat stacked high with seafood rice and herbs.

“Happy birthday Evergreen,” Their parents cheered. Evergreen smiled from ear to ear tears in their eyes, they ran around the table to hug their mother crying burying their face into her apron. The next few minutes were spent with them shoving rice into their faces. Ashoka asking if they would like more as the last spoonful of food was swallowed. Their cheeks puffed out, rice sticking to the kits chin as they held out their bowl to her. A shy blush and happy smile painted onto their face. Dessert consisted of the cake, the kits smile having not slipped off once;They closed their eyes with each fork full, determined to savor the taste. Ashoka and her husband watched, laughing softly when they got icing on their nose, eyes crossing as they tried to lick it off.


	3. Chapter: Learning Blossoms

The rest of the night was spent with them in the reading room. The room wasn't anything spectacular, it only consisted of a fireplace against one wall, it was well lit giving a warm glow into the room. The floor was made of wood with an old tatami mat spread over it. In the far right corner on the other side stood a closet, it was a deep chocolate brown with light tan glass carved into the shame of vowels in the center of the doors. The handles where plain lines of metal. In the center of the room sat a stone table, carved into a basic rectangle laying low to the floor. Evergreen sat on the floor with a blue blanket draped across his lap, hands folded neatly across his thighs. His big green colored eyes watched as his mother went into the closet, fishing around before pulling something out. Whatever it was had been wrapped up in a soft satiny looking piece of fabric that had a square shape to it. Evergreen’s father sat on the other side of the room, his legs crossed, his arms folded across his chest which was puffed out with excitement. His cloud-grey colored tail fanned out behind him, swishing back and forth on the floor. 

Looking at his mother as she took a seat in front of him. The present held out to Evergreen as a smile pressed heavily on his mother’s face. Taking the fabric wrapped gift into his hand, Evergreen turned it sideways and shook it, not hearing much movement from the inside. Frowning slightly, Evergreen carefully peeled back the furoshiki, revealing a dark wooden box. It had been smoothed down till it felt like stone that had been washed over by the waves. It shined with lines of gold and silver that took the form of a dragon. 

“It’s okay little one, go on and open it,” Darrel said softly to his meek child. With slightly shaking hands, Evergreen opened the lid of the box, pulling it off and placing the top gently onto the floor. Evergreen’s eyes widened in wonder as he took in the sight of the contents of the box. 

Inside lay shards of softly glowing sapphire gemstones that had been strung into a hair tie with a golden stretchy string. The fire caught the shine of the gem, reflecting in Evergreen’s eyes making them glow richly. Evergreen stared open mouthed at the beautiful thing. “It’s beautiful.”

Chuckling softly, Darrel carefully reached into the box, plucking the delicate hairpiece between his fingers, stretching it out. He shuffled on his knees behind Evergreen. Gently he gathered up Evergreen’s white shoulder length hair until it was pulled into a ponytail, wrapping the gem stone hair tie around the silky strands. They sat quietly, they listened to every word as it fell from their fathers mouth. 

“This is a sapphire hair tie, there is only one like it in existence. It will protect you from harm. It had been designed to only be worn and worked by those of our bloodline,” he said backing away from Evergreen as Ashoka took her place shuffling on her knees to sit in front of her Evergreen, her paws tightly clasped around a gemstone. She held out her paws towards Evergreen, instructing the kit to do the same with their own hands before she clasped her hands together placing a shimmering white and black gemstone and chain. Opening their hands Evergreen glanced down at the rock between their hands, the white part shone with a slight light blue and gentle pink, while the black half glowed with silver. This gem has been passed down from the eldest to the youngest in our family. 

“Our family has protected this for almost 100,000 years. Given to us to watch and protect the great dragon of Friðr. It is tradition that once the child of a guardian turns ( whatever age insert here) they shall carry on the torch or guard over it,” their mother said pointing at the white side of the stone.

“The white side represents life and all that is good. The other half represents darkness and the end. When used separately they can both bring harm and charos but when used together they bring peace and harmony to this world. You must promise to never let the two go without the other. Protect it with your life and it shall do the same for you,” she whispered placing the necklace around her child's neck. Evergreen took hold of the stone in one hand peering at it with faconanated eyes hypnotized with the way the stones light danced, flickering as if it were alive. 

Soon night fell and Evergreen had fallen asleep, curled up in their father's lap. Picking up his kit, he carried them to their room, placing them down on their futon and tucked his child in pulling the covers up over their chest, kissing the hairless forehead and left. Evergreen waited ...and waited until they were sure that the house would remain silent and slipped out of their bed, quietly tiptoeing to their closet where their shoes lay hidden all the way in the back. They grunted softly as they hoisted themselves out of their bedroom window, sneaking around to the front of the house, they made their way down the dirt path heading back into the same spot that they had been earlier in town.

Evergreen’s watched their shadow against the stone paved street with each step. The glowing of house lamps lighting their way and making Evergreen’s eyes glow an luminescent green. They darted through a doorless doorway and into an alleyway. The same one from when the she-cat can had chased them. The same window from earlier had vines that grew everywhere. Evergreen knew they weren’t supposed to be there but they had really wanted to see what it looked like on the inside up close. Carefully they crawled through one of the large vine openings. 

Upon their feet hitting the ground, lanterns spring to life, a fire moat exploded into dancing flames circling the room. Evergreen stared at the room in wonder and awe. The ground was smooth with some incidents that had been from years of wear and tear from training, making the square stones collapse inwards. Most of the floor was covered in decorative and colorful tiles. They swirled and twisted around the room with patterns of flowers and symbols. The walls were covered from head to toe in murals of bright birds, stories of the past, and the skies. Against the far wall toEvergreen’s left, lay a pond with a waterfall, in the center was an island, small channels streaming water off through the room, interweaving itself within the dance of fire and colorful stone tiles. The water glowing a luminescent blue. 

In the center of the room lay a cherry blossom tree, with long branches that reached like arms and fingers stretching toward the open ceiling ledges, its petals glowed with a magical dance of golds and pinks, the trunk a sturdy mahogany rich trunk. Evergreens eyes attention were caught by a single falling flower as it lost its grip on its branch descending down to the ground. Small hands reached out catching the falling blossoms taking care not to crush the delicate petals, they brought it to there face. The coloration of the flowers petals flower in a constant fluorescent changing when tilted from side to side. They watched its colors come and go from gold, pink, white, silver and blue then back again. The flowers radiance was all evergreen could think about not hearing the ‘tap tap” of paws approaching them. The sudden sound of throat clearing starting them out of the spell. Gasping they whirled around holding the blossom to their chest then clsiding there hands quickly behind there back.


	4. Teach me

Looking up at who had disterbed them they immediately bowed their heads in respect, before them stood one of the many young monks who lived within the temple.their body shook in fear knowing how the monks of the citadel felt about them. The thin tom approached them until they stood only a few feet away from them. 

“ why do you bow? There is no need, all people are equal here both cats and not.” swallowing evergreen hesitantly lifted their head eyes peering at the thin tom from under their lashes. The cat was tall with a thin build, he had long hazelnut fur and black stripes down his tail. His eyes where a dark chocolate, a long brown robe was draped on his body marking him as a monk in training. His paws covered in tight socks and sandals. The tim cat smiled down at them holding out his furred hands. 

“ what do you have hidden behind you?” evergreen whipped avoiding the oldest eyes there face burned a dark red with guilt and presented the flower still gently clasped between there own hands, 

“ i-i caught it. From the tree. I promise i was just looking at it i wont keep it.”the tom cat gently took the blossom chuckling softly.

“ i see. Tell me what's a kit doing here so late at night?” blushing again evergreen shifted nervously wringing their hands. 

“ its my birthday and I just wanted to see what the monastery looked like inside.” they whispered eyes starting to water in panic they jumped letting out a pitiful squeak when the tom laid his hands on there shoulder. 

“Ah. perhaps one flower isn't enough for such a special day.” (+ i dunno i'll fix this later) evergreen cocked his head. The strange cat took a step back into a fighting stance. Evergreen flinched back closing their eyes prepared to be attacked. 

Instead of a punch connecting to there cheek they were grazed by something soft and floral against there button nose. Opening their eyes a sliver they were met by an array of colors as cherry blossom flowers rained down on them eyes going wide in surprise they held out their hands a bright smiled dusting there face. The splendorous colored blossoms twisted and twirled dancing around them. Looking back to the tom cat evergreen watched as they finished twirling his hands around and around until an air current took a visual form. It swarmed around his arms and body like a snake wrapping itself around pray. The delicate flowers began to flow over the cat's body before they were sent shooting off to wind around the tree and took the form of a slim golden serpent. Large branches rustled and shook flowers becoming loose and spilling down on evergreen. They held out their hands a bright smile plastered to there face. They spun around running and jumping about squealing with joy, trying to catch the falling blossoms. 

The splendorous colored blossoms twisted and twirled dancing around both evergreen the cat twirled in a dance his hands waving in languide flicks until the wind changing directions forcing the blossoms to follow on the current towards him. He pulls his hands close to his chest over his heart his whole body following suit till the flowers had almost engorged his whole body.

Then gently made pushing motions with his arms body rocking back and forth on his ankles eyes closed in concentration. The flowers began to glow golden hue as they took the form of a jian slim bodied dragon. Small branches had been snapped from the tree the golden glow bend and molded them, two blue peddles where also casted into the mix. 

By the time the dragon was revealed evergreen was staring at a giant dragon with scales of cherry blossoms horns claws and fangs carved out of the cherry wood. Its eyes were made out of blue lapis lazuli pebbles. The serpent wound itself around evergreen. The cool breeze tickled at evergreens neck making them laugh. Weaving there fingers through the dragon as it wound its body from there ankless to around there neck. The creature snuggled against there cheek offering the young village child a toothy grin. The cat stepped forward to stand in front of evergreen before he knelt down on one knee to look the young child in the eyes.

“ my name is frayin. What is your name?” evergreen lowered there eyes a bit. 

“ e-evergreen. Ianu evergreen.” warmth blossomed into frayins face. 

“ you must be silvers kit yes?” evergreen smiled and nodded their heads. Frayin took a few steps back hands falling to hold each other behind his back. 

“ would you like to try?” evergreen stared at the cat stund. 

“ y-youed teach me how to cat dance? Why?” the comment made frayin laugh softly. 

“ it was the ancient way of our people… not to care what or who you where… i believe in the old ways.. Giving chance and life to those around use. I wish for the fear and ignorance of our people to be forgotten. Perhaps if i can change and teach you maybe we can bring our people together?” evergreen started flabbergasted at frayin. Frayin stood behind evergreen taking the child's thin arms in his hand and began to give him instructions. Helping them to position their body. They practiced together almost all of the night until they sat tiredly together. Evergreen scooped up a bunch of flower petals throwing them into the air giggling as they rained down. One landing of there knows they watched between the flowers petals as fray put away the training tools. By the time he had finished and looked over at where evergreen had been sitting finding the child slumped against the tree trunk mouth open snoring hair and body covered in leaved and peebles. Frayin smiled softly at this putting away a floor ribbon he crept up to the sleeping child taking the flowers and conjuring them into a crown. 

Placing the crown on their head frayin then turned around and placed evergreens hands around his neck and housed them up onto his back. The chold instantly looped there arms around his neck. Frayin climbed out through the same way evergreen had climbed in. he sneck down the dirt road out onto the main streets. Of the village. The pebbled ground was smooth against his exposed paw pads. They made a soft “ patpat” sound as he strolled. The moon was still up in the sky when they exited the village and got to the dirt road of the farmland. The night lillies and night lights where glimmering about as the wteo walk. Frayin could see a small farm house coming up in front of them when a breeze justled through the flower a faint sound of a growl traveled on it. Frayin ears pricked up on alert. They twitched to and from he stood wide eyes scanning over the empty meadow grass as the green wrestled with a brilliant moon light beaming down on it.

Evergreen made a small grunting sound turning there head to get more comfortable and fell back asleep letting a soft sight fryin continued up the path to the house. When he finally got to the door he knocked waiting for an answer. It wasn't long before light came on and asoka came out at first surprised then a soft smiled covered her face when she saw evergreen with a flower crown and snuggling into the old teachers shoulder. She carefully took them from fryin into her arms cradling them close to her chest bowing and closing the door. Evergreen smiled in their sleep lost in the land of dreams.


	5. Prison of stone

Venereal watched from his prison as cereal wandered back and forth place to place room to room in their tower. Veneral chuckled to himself curling up tighter in his water line prison. The the chakra infused water was cold and soaked into every part of his body. Venerils one eye watched as his second in command wolf was writing things down on a piece of paper roll. The time that venereal had been imprisoned the wolf had been using his shadow creatures to search through the lands for any signs of what could bring him back to power. He growled in agitation at the memory of when the bastard warrior had sealed him away. He remembered the glow of the stones the emotionless look of the monsters eyes as she imprisoned him. Oh how he hated her, the orb began to glow red as angry bubbles billowed around him the water becoming a scalding hot mass.

“ excuse me my love but my shadows have found the flower crystal.”the news brought a contented rumbled from the belly of venerk the bubbling froth in the crystal slowly disappear into nothing the prison glowing a cool blue. Leaving quickly and tucking his hands into his silkin sleeves the wolf exited the room again down a winding staircase to a room hidden by a curtain. A golden pendent with a golden chain a milly blue gem lay inside a velvet box underneath the pale moonlight. Picking up the pendent carefully coral turned back up the staircase to venerals rooms taking a stand in front of the gods prison. The stones of the pendent pointed directly at the glass ball while safely nestled in the palm of his hands.

Closing his eyes he began to chant the gem began to glow a bright blue. Then a ray of light shot out of the stone against the glass ball before splitting out about the room. The gem grew brighter and hotter the gold turning an angry red. Hissing out in pain coral kept going only once he had finished did he drop the necklace on the ground cradling his hands to his chest a wide smile plastered itself to his face,.

Venerals prison began to bubble shake and froth furiously before exploding water spilling out sloshing onto the floor hot and steaming filling the room. From it rose a ghostly figure flaming golden red and yellow eyes. A ghostly hand reached out to the gemstone pendant that lay on the ground clawed finger becoming it toward him it soared through the air and into his hand clasping his fist around it he crushed the golden framing melting into liquid onto the cobble stone floor. Coral smiled up at the figure hands still tightly clutched . the steam slowly filled out of the room it was quiet coral unable to make a sound. The statue moved his head before cracking his neck and letting a pleased growling hiss out. Taking a few steps forwards smiling coral reached his hands out running his fingers against the cold smooth stone of venerals face eyes crimping sadly at the loss of soft brown fur. 

“ for give me my love I had hoped this would restore you fully but I see now that i have failed.” before he could so much as blink his back met the hard stone wall of the room. The force of impact taking his breath, eyes wide in shock before he could recuperate a cold stoney hand clasped tightly down on his throat suffocating him. He pawed desperately a  
t the stone in panic and confusion. He could only manage a few desperately gasped out sentences. 

“ m-my love please your hurting me..!” he cried out hands shaking struggling becoming weak as tears slipped out of the corners of his eyes a tight squeal leaving his body as the last of his air left him. As the world was going dark did venereal let go fiery eyes continuing to look into the glassy eyes or coral. Gulping in air coral coughed and sputtered tears slipping down his cheek.

Conrel looked up to venereal with fearful yes his slim hands gently rubbing at his throat 

“ mmm assemble the shadows. It's time” with that venereal turned and left the room leaving the small wolf to tremble against the wall 

“Y-yes my love…” it didn't take much for conrel to gather up his strength and call his shadows with shaky hands. Ghostly shadow monsters forms as conrel waved his hands pulling his hands up then using both hands in a circular come hither motion. Billows of black screaming red eyed creatures followed the movements slowly puffing up before warping around cons hands. He let the cold shadows weave in between his fingers before throwing his hands up into the air smoke following his movements until smoke filled the room and goohlishs sounding as they marched up to the ceilings. 

“ go you know your orders. Do as what my love bids from you!” with that shadows raced from the room through the castle till they found there master. Venereal taking his first few steps out side. Stone hoof’s Sinking in the snow gritting his teeth as he let out a monsterouse howl steam rushing from his mout like smoke mouth tilting into a manic smile seing the shadow creatures rushing off into the woods verneal waisted no time follwing suit eyes glowing sharp with vengences.


	6. Chapter 6

Evergreen had been sleeping soundly despite there late night adventure. But something had brought them out of their deep slumber a desperate feeling. They blinked their eyes open and a shiver of fear and alarm ran through their body. Shooting up in bed they crawled to their feet and surged out of there room into the main hallway planning to ask to sleep in their parents room only to be stopped by the sound of glass shards splintering across the floor in their gathering room.

Taking a deep breath they pushed the mucky fear that had them shaking replacing it with a bit of courage and walked in the opposite direction of their parents bedroom. Sticking to the wall just outside the room they peaked their heads over, carefully trying to stay in the areas that the moon beams couldn't reach their hair and cause a reflective glow. The gathering room was practically pitch black except for a brightly glowing flame that moved about.

Evergreen watched it move until it floated and revealed a pair of sharp snarling jaws and beady red eyes. Their eyes widened in horror as the light continued to drift finally landing on two limp forms. Their hands had been tied and held up above their head from what evergreen could see suspending them in mid air. The light brightened showing the faces of their mother and father bloodied and bruised. The elder she cat flinching as the light shawn in her eyes. Their mother let out a threatening growl low in her throat making her eyes glow brighter than they had ever before.

The young kit shivered, hearing the gold grating voice of the creature before it seized their mothers long back fur giving it a harsh yank making her let out a feral growl.

" ahh there it is. Come now kitty, don't be afraid to embrace you true nature. After all your daughter had little problems breaking free." he said tilting ashoka's head to look him straight in the eyes. She glowered and growled again this time punctuating her displeasure with a feral hiss. The being signed letting out a frustrated growl himself, relenting his hold on ahsoka's neck fur evergreen quickly swallowed down the whimper that had almost worked it way out of their mouth seeing the way that their mothers head rolled. 

very well if you wont play let's get back to business. I believe that you have something of mine. Something that was stolen a long time ago and I would very much like it back." he turned away from the she cat. The flame being homed in the beings clawed hands followed his movement light focused solely on his face. His movement causing a cleared path for evergreen to get a full look straight at their mother's face and he intern could see theirs. Her eyes going wide in terrier. Evergreen looked into their mother eyes tears welling up, hesitantly taking steps into the room hands reaching out towards their mother. Seeing what her child was planning ashoka feverantly shook her head eyes screaming and pleading for them to stay back the action making the kit flinch back a tear streaking down their cheek as they retraced their steps back.

The shadows consuming there form just in time to hide them as the being crept back in front of their mother shoving his face into the female's face hand smashing up against the wall behind them. The stone wall cracking under the force making ashoka squik and flinch away as his face came mere inches away from hers flame welding hand health threatening to her cheek to burn her.

" im running out of patience my dear i can only ask you so many times! Where is my crystal! Venerals tail swished behind him showing his agitation. The sharp metal blade cutting through the air with a sharp shwink before cracking against the floor boards splintering the wood. Taking a deep shuddering breath ashoka closed her eyes making herself look as small and as guilty as possible.

" i-iv hidden it in the corner table over there." pointing to the tipped over small table ahsoka hoped she was convincing in her lie. Venereal warly looked at the turned over table from the corner of his eye, something shiny and small catching his attention hidden under a piece of cloth hanging from the tossed open drawers. A twisted smile fell on his face as he let go of ashoka's hair and stopped his way over to the table. Reaching down to lift the cloth from the flow smile falling from his face confusion taking bloom. Suddenly he was thrown off balance as his tail was wrapped tightly around his throat a heavy weight set on his back. Venereal struggled back large stone hands clawing at his own throat stumbling backwards. Letting out ferrocouse howels he slams his back into the wall forcing his attacker to weakening their grip enough for him to grab ahold of her wrists and fling her over his shoulder and flat onto her back hard against the floor. Ruffling her clothes, a thin string of leather coming loose from around her neck shining a brilliant pink against the flame light in venerals hand before it clattered against the food floor cracking in the center.Ashoka coughed and sputtered visen blurred throat filling with blood. Torturously rolling herself onto her stomach she tried to crawl her way over the small glowing gem stone weakly reaching for it her trembling fingers just narrowly out of reach of it. Stone fingers snatching it up. Whimpering her blackened eyes gazed up at the blurry figure. Watching as venereal slowly turned the crystal in his clawed hands before giving ahsoka an appreciative glace.

" mmm how nice of you to comply my dear. For that i'll give you a quick death. Dont worry im sure your husband will be waiting for you in that silly little star path of yours." he teased before giving her a manic grin his tail making a quick switch through the air before slicing into her back. Evergreen covered their mouth eyes close willing the tears away, they bit down hard on there own hand to muffle out pained sobs.

Venereal sneered down at the permanently still cat before tisking pulling his tail from her back he gave it a flick shaking off the blood. The sound of wooden beams collapsing forced evergreen to open their eyes terroir filled them as they watched as the fallen beams caught aflame burping strong with magic. Eyes wild with panic they quickly ran into the room kneeling down next to theirs fallen mother shaking her.

"Mama! Mama! Please wake up! Please mama the house is on fire! Please we have to get out..." evergreen gasped looking at when the sound of wood creaking and splintering broke through the sound of their cries and the quickly spreading flames. Looking around for an escape evergreen coughed eyes burning as the smoke filled the home. In a last ditch effort evergreens tiny hands grabbed onto their mothers arms pulling with all their strength managing to pull and wiggle them self under their mother lifting the top of her body onto their back.

Evergreen managed to drag their mothers life less body only a few feet before the remaining ceiling beams gave way collapsing on top of the child's head. Evergreen lay on the floor breathing shallow bleary eyed. They could only feel pain.


	7. After three eclipses

three year time skip ( sorry this chap will be really short not feeling great)

Evergreen stood surrounded by a large pillars. A broom in hand they swept the stone floor hands and feet had been wrapped up carefully in bandages. Ever since the fire they had been scared a reminded of the painful last few moments they had spent with their parents. Keeping them covered to keep the pain out.

They stood in a main hall deep in thought of how long they had been there. The sun had only just risen filling the sky and halls with a soft pinkish golden glow. Once the floor had been thoroughly cleaned they got to work placing down kneeling mats, the first morning bell rang through the quiet morning air calling all villagers to wake from their sleep. Putting the last few finishing touches to the room evergreen quietly snuck from the hall and down and winding staircase. Large pillars and open doors on either side of the base floor room opening up to a large training room. They watched from the side like hiding behind the wall entrance to it. They peaked their head around the corners catching a small glimpse of the activities inside. Young kids who also lived in the monastery came pouring out from a staircase in the far back of the room.

They chatted away to each other smiling, giggling and excitedly skipping about. Following behind them was a skinny tom cat with silver fur with a bright saffron uniform with pink sash strung along their shoulders, they quickly walked to the front of the room to stand at a facing the younger who all had gathered around the alter to await instructions. Evergreen snuck out from behind the wall and crawled to the back of the class keeping their head ducked in hopes of keeping out of sight

" Yobei" the thing tom called out as he pulled his hand clutched tightly in a fist by his side, legs together. The class following suit the room filling with repeated " Yobei!"

Evergreen followed the instructor getting the rest of the commands down to a perfect t while some of the other struggled with their balance knocking each other over followed by giggling. They didn't stop until they heard a throat being cleared behind them, startled ever's jumped swinging there first behind them to strike their enemy. Only to have their fist blocked by a strong furred hand and stern old face. A shiver made its way down evergreens back as they took a glance at the geopayuesatva glared down at them. 

Evergreen flinched away head lowered knowing what would come next at having been caught where they shouldn't be. they couldn't help but wince at sharp claws digging into here soft shoulder with a strong grasp they tripped and stumbled over themselves and the stone floor as they were dragged through the room and up the old staircase behind the training room.


	8. Let The Flower Grow

" How many times must I punish you child before you get it through your that ugly head of yours that you are a servant. If you wish to stay here you must work for it! We are not an orphanage. You are to clean these rooms till they look new, or else i'll put you back into that collar understood!" the monk crossed his arms awaiting an answer. Evergreen didn't move barely giving the monk a glance before simply nodding their heads in understanding, Satisfied the monk stormed out of the room.

Shakily evergreen got to work tidying the rooms rolling up bed mats while they left the blankets on the window ledge to air out in the warm sun. they beat, fluffed, the stored pillows that had been left carelessly around the room by the younger kits. Putting their hands on their hips heaving out a satisfied sigh as their eyes raked over the room taking account of everything finally being in order. There stomach growled loudly. Coming to the decision that now would be the best time to find something scraps to eat they slunk there way through the winding brick halls down a large staircase into the empty practice room.

The class of youngsters having been dismissed long ago to eat their own meal, evergreen ventured glances around the room taking in the disarray that had been left behind by the swarm of youngsters. Walking out of the large door way they passed down another long but open hallway with large doorless door frames leading out into the courtyard. There the children from early had gathered together to laugh and eat together. Smiles decorating there small furry faces eyes bright with joy.

Evergreen viewed the seen only there body was visible while a wistful look played on there face. Rather than joining in the meal a warning that had been ingrained to there brain since they were little ran through their head. There joy darked into sadness stomach twisting with something sower, turning away from the happy pictures painted by their younger companions evergreen continued on down the open corrior door. Not watching where they were walking they only managed a startled "yip!" as they were knocked over the boney body easily being bulldozed over onto their butt. Glancing up wincing in pain at having landed on the thick wired tail tucked into their plants evergreens whole face blazed a brilliant red when there green eyes meet brilliant bazillian blue ones before down casting them. The bright strong smiles making their heart beat face with anxiety and longing. They tried to hide their embarrassed smiles with their long hair.

The bright fire orange white and red tom smiles down at them before offering his hand to evergreen.

He looked at the younger kit with worry, confusion and an obvious shine of affection. Evergreens awkwardly shuffled them self into standing position with the help of there companions arms face still ablaze. The almost fire glowing tom took note of the fidgety behavior and reached out to pull the long strands of silver away from the tan face gently tucking the delicate strands behind evergreens red ears. The action making humanoids face shoot up forcing eye contact between the two. They watched as the toms own breath cough in his throat his face ever so impossible flaming into an even darker red.

" Daaahhhhh hiiiiyah dere dose pretty greenies!" He suddenly blurted out loud eyes crossing. Immediately his hands shoot up to cover his mouth taking a step back from the smaller of the two. Evergreens own eyes going wide in surprise before there own hands shooting up to try and cover their mouth as a little giggles slipped past there lips. Then a chuckle.... Then there chest began to shake and quiver.... At last the damn broke giggle after giggle broke free.

Feeling heavily embarrassed the orange tom suddenly burst into flames there white furred cheeks and strips down his back legs arms and tip of his tail following suit, wishing to the nine moons about for the cosmic dragon to come and swallow him whole. Only for the sound of a loud wheezing snort to break the throat. Looking back at evergreen he watched as the red faces teens face glowed a soft red dubbled over there knees clutching desperately at their stomach as another roll of snorts consumed them. The sound of laughter and adorable snorting snapping something in the orange cat a smile spreading across his face before heavy chuckles rushed out of his chest.

The two carried on like this for a while until they were brought to a stop. The need for air in there sore lugs breaking the stream of laughter. The orange cat turned to evergreen looking them up and down before quickly rushing in for a tight hug, immediately feeling the younger tense in his grip he only hugged tighter refusing to let go until Evergreen gave into the hug the warmth of the other making there world go blank into soft nothingness.

The pair stayed like this warmth seeping for one to the other until the sound of rushed steps brought them hastily apparet. Evergreen not giving the tom a chance to say another word surried on there way down the hallway disappearing to another section of the monastery leaving an open mouth tom cat to stand in open corridor alone.


	9. In trouble

Evergreen placed there right hand on the wall the rock glowing a bright yellow before the stone doors slid open slamming shut behind them, evergreen quickly took their shoes off as they dragged them self further into the forgotten training room. It had at one time been covered in carefully drawn runes, tapestries, paintings, and training weapons. now it lay covered in giant soft pillow each covered with unique designs the windows had been covered up in long drapery that flowed red down to the floors. The floor itself had been changed from the glowing interact swirling and glowing tiles and runes to a plush rug. Piles of books where scattered everywhere along with thick sleeping mate all of witch where loosing there stuffing of feathers and whole coving ing some of the floors in a down of white. A single large table sat shoved up against the far end of the wall covered in scrolls and scribing pens. 

Dragging them self over to a soft pile of white fluffy bedding they collapsed onto it with a huff sending white floating into the air. They stared up at the cycling as the feathers and cotton feel the slow descent down. They watched the ceiling where little flickers of light bled through the thick bedding of vines acting as a roof. The sun beams falling on evergreens tan face they closed their eyes basking its warmth only for a moment. The sound of little humming flies fluttering around filling their ears bringing them to a place of peace and tranquility.

The sound of a door opening and closing again was lost to there ear until the warmth of the sun beams over there face had faded away replaced with a sudden cool. Their eyes fluttered open to see what had caused the warmth to disappear only to get an eye full of soul piercing gold ones staring right back at them. Evergreen gasped shooting straight up out of the nest. An elder cat stoop over them golden eyes blank of emotion they watched evergreen for a moment before turning away and walked over to a fountain of water in the far corner of the room. Most of it had collapsed in on itself through the years leaving it to be only that of a slight trickle. Picking up a clay cup that sat on top of the fountain the tall tom dipped it into the water scooping up a filled class before padding back over to the sitting evergreen. He handed the cracked cup to them expectantly. 

Taking the cup into hand evergreen gulped down the cool water as quickly as they could not realising how frothy and filmy there throat had begun to feel. Once they had finished drinking down the cool water they handed it back to the older cat. Taking the cup back the cat placed it down on the table, making his way back over to evergreen he knelt down before evergreen placing his hand on the smooth but warm forehead. Evergreen swelled thickly watching as the paw traveled up then through their thin hair gently brushing through it before the hand was brought back to evergreen face. The paws displaying undeniably fire red fur. 

Gasping softly evergreen whimpered scrabbling onto their knees they began to yank and pull on the elders Cloke eyes bleeding and begging desperately. The elders cold green eyes peeled off the child before sighing and standing up turning away from the kit flicking the friey fur on the floor. 

“ Evergreen. What have you done. How many times must I tell you once you have completed your tasks you are to report back here and stay here until I ask for you.” the cat's voice was cool and toneless making evergreen stomach retch up into there throat. Shaking their heads they shot up from the ground and wrapped their arms tightly around the tom thin waist tightly. Tear sighlently making there way down there face. The tom tensed a bit at the show reaching down to grasp at the Child's hands pulling them from his waist before turning them around and pulling them into a hug there large hands combing through the silky strands. They knelt back down to stand at eye height with evergreen his eyes soft and full or worry. 

“ Child you know what they are like out there. There are people out there evergreen people not like you or me or you mother and father. People who want the worst for you see you hurt. They fear what they cant understand evergreen to them you are a monster something that shouldn’t exist. Please remember that you must stay in the shadows you must not be seen or heard, I can protect you but only if you stay hidden. Do you understand me?” Whipping the tears from their chubby cheeks evergreen nodded there head before taking a step back from the elder. 

Smiling up at the young kit he stood turing to leave the room before turning back around a giving a couple of pets to the Child's head. 

“ I shall be back soon with food and drinks. Stay put its almost late afternoon I don’t wish to find your body anywhere with the halls understood.” He chuckled the doors closing behind him. 

Letting out a shaky breath evergreen let their legs go out from underneath them falling into one of the many torn up bed mats letting their head thump against the cool stone. They felt dizzy and weak as all their nerves and anxiety rushed from their body. They stared back up at the sealing watching as the hummingflys darted in and out from under the vines. Snorting at the games evergreen shimmed them self so they played there warm cheek against the cool stone walls eyes feeling heavy. Just as they were about to doze off into a dizzying sleep and familiar voice rang outside of the covered window. Eyes shot open evergreen reached up to the curtain carefully drawing part if it back enough for them to peek through it with and eye the flash of orange right in front of their eyes enough to startle them off of the matt and roll to hide under the table. 

“ Come on munch if you don’t hurry up we won't reach the village till dusk!” The toms voice sent evergreens heart a flutter. They watched as the shadow of the fire orange cat was quickly joined by two other before the group walked from the spot. Evergreen peaked back out from under the table eyes wide the excitement they bit their lip hands rubbing together. They took a glance at the stone door then back at the window before deciding to rush out of the sliding doors and down the hall promising them self that they would make It back before frygin could that they had left.

**Author's Note:**

> intrested in seeing art work of the characters? all deigns and developments on them will be posted here!http://linktr.ee/mooncakeandmerlin


End file.
